


Sherlock!  What Is That?  👻

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The power is out and John is jumpy.  For the 221B prompt ghosts.





	Sherlock!  What Is That?  👻

A series of massive storms had barreled through central London leaving tree branches down and some minor flooding. And in the case of 221B Baker Street, no power.

The power outage wasn’t an immediate concern. They never had much in their refrigerator to eat anyway so didn’t have to worry about that and John had recently made Sherlock clean out the body parts, thank god! With the windows open the flat was comfortable. They had plenty of batteries and supplies if needed but only because John Watson hides them. What was making the good doctor jumpy though were the odd shadows and the air.

He kept catching movement out of the corner of his eye but when he’d turn around nothing was there. Finally Sherlock, who was working on an experiment by torchlight, said, “what in the world is the matter with you?”

John jumped at the sound of his voice. “This power outage is making me jumpy. It’s insane but I swear I keep seeing things moving but when I turn around nothing is there. And the air feels weird if that makes any sense.”

“Oh that.”, Sherlock said lightly. “It’s an electrical storm John, the air feels charged because in a way it is. And as for the other, I’m surprised you’ve never noticed before. That’s our ghost Beryl.”


End file.
